Não Sei
by Srta Pezzino
Summary: [UN] Não, não vou admitir em voz alta jamais que fui um erro. Um erro para mim mesmo. Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Jamais serei um erro. Não que eu seja perfeito, pois cometi tantos erros de julgamento, tantos erros e antecipações porque acreditei em minhas ilusões. Acreditei no que era mais fácil ou no mais óbvio.


Não sei. Eu realmente não sei. Há muitos anos parei de pensar no que me parecia _fácil_. Há muito tempo deixei de ver o que seria _óbvio_ para qualquer outra pessoa em todo o mundo. Neste ou naquele. Não importa. Eu simplesmente não sabia e ainda não sei.

Ora, pergunto-me no que penso. Minha resposta é tão _irritante_ e simples que me dá asco em pensar. Eu penso em minhas escolhas se foram acertadas ou não. Cheguei onde estou por cada uma delas. Cheguei aqui porque fui um pleno _erro_.

Não, não vou admitir em voz alta jamais que fui um erro. Um erro para mim mesmo. Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Jamais serei um erro. Não que eu seja perfeito, pois cometi tantos erros de julgamento, tantos erros e antecipações porque acreditei em minhas ilusões. Acreditei no que era mais _fácil_ ou no mais _óbvio_.

Sou um cego. Não só no sentido literal da palavra, mas também meu espírito é cego. Infelizmente, não sou igual ao Naruto que acredita em qualquer coisa, em qualquer um. Sou um ser cético. Ceticismo invadiu meus neurônios desde que era um simples moleque. Meu cérebro já foi tão infestado dele que simplesmente não posso mais tentar recusá-lo ou esquecê-lo.

Sou um fracasso. Um fracasso que deu certo, eu sei. Só que isso não muda fato nenhum. Não muda o fato que devo ter uma muleta sempre a minha disposição, ou contar com alguém para ser meu guia.

Certo, eu faço isso de propósito. Ninguém precisa saber que consigo plenamente caminhar só. Ninguém precisa saber que essa é a minha desculpa para estar com _ela._ Provavelmente, todo meu organismo sabe que falo dela e o porquê fico de forma tão eufórica ao pensar nela.

Fui um idiota do início ao fim de nosso relacionamento infantil. Fui um imbecil do começo até ao findar de minha adolescência. A maturidade demorou tanto tempo a me cercar que me sinto confuso. Confuso por ser eu, mesmo que isso já devesse estar enraizado dentro de mim.

Foi duro aprender a ser alguém melhor. No sentido _Naruto_ da palavra. Eu sei. Estranho. Esquisito. Fora do comum. Contudo, Naruto foi melhor em muitos aspectos. Aprendi isso a duras penas. Obviamente, jamais serei capaz de admitir isto em voz alta. Dói fazer isso em simples pensamentos.

Doer? Não. Incomoda. _Ele_ _seria muito melhor para ela do que jamais serei um dia_.

Isso é claro se eu pensasse muito neste fato. Entretanto, sou egoísta demais para pensar no bem de outra pessoa que além do meu próprio. Claro, sempre penso em mim e minhas vinganças particulares.

Minhas vinganças particulares deixaram de existir quando voltei para Konohagakure. Nunca pensei em voltar na minha adolescência. Odiei este lugar com todas as minhas forças e não nego que queria ver todos – digo _literalmente todos_ – mortos. Eu queria mais ainda ver as pessoas que possuíam laços comigo.

Adoraria, naquela época, ver meus amigos, inimigos mortos. Na verdade, se todo mundo morresse estaria _bem_. Eu poderia morrer também. Não me importava a não ser claro que todos meus amigos e inimigos também estivessem mortos. Talvez eu tivesse uma ideia louca de uma guerra imortal no céu. Ou inferno, tanto faz. São todos pecadores. Gulosos, luxuriosos. Todos. Eu também.

Também quis ser Hokage. Eu quis irritar o Naruto, eu quis irritar aos cidadãos de Konohagakure. Eu quis irritar a mim mesmo, provar que meu erro era no final o acerto. Eu desejava estar certo, desejava e desejo.

Eu sempre pensei demais. Pensei que era errado construir laços no passado porque me atrapalharia. Penso no presente que a única coisa que me segura neste banco é passar a mão pelos braços de Sakura e fingir que sou um deficiente que precisa de ajuda constante. O que penso para o futuro...

Ah, como é incerto. Incerto como eu no passado e errado como meu eu do presente. Mas não importa. Nunca importou. Eu sempre soube que eu era o certo, agora sei que sou um _erro_.

O _melhor erro_, obviamente.

Os passos que se aproximavam de mim me eram familiares. Seu ritmo bruto e, mesmo assim, acanhado parecia repensar o que estava fazendo. Repensar porque ainda vinha em minha direção com tanto amor e dedicação. Amor e dedicação – e tenho certeza absoluta disso – que prometeu a si mesma nunca mais dedicar a ninguém. Ou, pelo menos, nunca mais dedicá-lo a mim.

Ela parou em minha frente. Imagino sua testa franzindo. Parou para pensar até quatro vezes no que estava fazendo, olhou-me com asco. Depois, desfranziu e lembrou o motivo. Ela me ama. Ainda me ama e assim resolveu – pela vigésima vez – o mistério que a levava até ali. Até a mim.

– Sasuke – murmurou em sua voz _irritantemente_ suave. – Bom dia.

– Hm – respondi. Velhos hábitos nunca morrem. – Você demorou hoje.

– Não sou obrigada a vir, você bem sabe – respondeu. – Mas já que estou aqui, vamos indo dar seu passeio matinal. Onde gostaria de ir hoje?

A pergunta era tão idiota quanto à resposta. Ela sempre perguntava o mesmo e sempre teria a mesma resposta. Talvez, ela desejasse ter a mesma resposta todos os dias. Ainda _me desejava_, óbvio.

– Sei disso – disse-lhe com calma. – Ainda me pergunto o que faz aqui se me odeia tanto. Claro, se você me odiasse e sabemos que nunca será assim. Seu amor por mim te consome todos os dias, acabando com todo seu orgulho e amor próprio. Você sabe para onde quero ir, não faça perguntas idiotas.

– Eu odeio você.

Não precisava ser um adivinho para saber suas palavras, para saber seus atos. Na verdade, eu adorava e adoro vê-la se retorcer de ódio, amor e tantos outros sentimentos que beiram a sensação do _tesão_.

No final, _Sakura adorava meus monólogos que a denegriam_.

Senti meu rosto esquentar com o tapa que me deferiu. A força dela era sempre a mesma: moderada. Se fosse demais, poderia realmente me machucar. O que importa? Eu gostava do que vinha depois.

Senti seu hálito, suas mãos segurando meu cabelo. Ofegou. Odiou-se. Odiou-me. Pensou por segundos – não em seu estado normal, mas no estado que eu a deixo. Não demorou muito para seus lábios estarem em cima dos meus. Raiva. Paixão. Amor. Ela tinha tudo e eu, nada. Eu queria ter tudo. Ela me dava tudo e mais.

Seus lábios pressionavam os meus. Seu corpo jogou-se sobre o meu. Puxei-a com força para meu colo. Com minhas mãos pressionei cada pedaço do seu corpo, enxergando da melhor forma possível o nosso contato.

Ninguém nunca passava por ali. Ninguém nunca passava perto do distrito Uchiha, onde estávamos. Onde ela vinha todo dia desde que voltei. Onde ela vinha ainda mais ávida desde que nos tocamos pela primeira vez.

Desde que eu disse que queria _reconstruir meu clã_ e a agarrei com tamanha força que senti seu gemido de dor e desespero. Desde que a toquei com tanto amor que gemeu sobre meu toque e me implorou por mim. Implorou-me por nós. Implorou-me para existir um _nós_.

– Sasuke – ronronou em meu ouvido. – Sasuke, eu quero tanto você. Eu quero tanto um nós.

– _Eu quero você agora _– respondi-lhe, fazendo-a subir e descer. Meus sentidos deixando meu corpo e só sentindo o prazer do momento. – _Eu quero você amanhã. Quero tudo o que puder me dar. O quanto pode me dar, Sakura?_

– Não sei – murmurou em um gemido. – Tudo? Nada? Eu não... Eu não tenho amor próprio. Mas posso oferecer todo o amor _que já senti por você._

– Não pode oferecer algo que já é meu – sussurrei-lhe, mordendo a orelha. – _Nem mesmo pode se oferecer, porque já é minha._ O que mais pode me dar além disso, Sakura?

– Eu não sei – gritou praticamente. Abraçando-me por causa das sensações e também de seu amor doentio. – Eu não sei.

Quando gozei, pude dizer:

– Não sei está bom, – beijei-a mais uma vez. – Por enquanto.

Começando de novo o nosso ciclo sem fim. Um ciclo que nunca saberia onde ia terminar. No fundo, eu não sabia nem onde _começava_. Pode ter sido há muitos anos, pode ter sido desde que voltei.

Eu só não sei. Ela não sabe. Ninguém sabe. A única frase que me convém, no momento, é: _Não sei_.


End file.
